Not All That Soulless
by HiddenMusic
Summary: They were on their normal hunting trip, when they stumbled upon magic and creatures beyond themselves. And at long last, Edward finally discovers he has a soul after all. -- ONESHOT --


**_Author's Notes~_**

Before you all proceed, a few things~ :)

1) I normally don't center my stories, but document manager is acting strangly so it was difficult to get this story on and the alignment was all...screwy and all.

2) I don't take full credit for the ideas in this story. ^^' A lot of them are actually from my friends, one who also has an account on this site. :) -sadly I still can't remember her user name- XD

3) I may do a rewrite on this. I just feel like I could do better, I know I did on my other stories. So tell me in your reviews if you think it's good as it is, or should be redone. I did write this while being sick, tired and drinking this disgusting stuff that supposed to help. :P

4) This is more for Harry Potter fans and Twilight haters. If you hate Twilight, read and enjoy~ If you love Twilight...Read anyway! XD Or not, you're choice.

Major OOCness, as to be expected of course. :)

Anyway, that's all I have to say ~ Reviews are loved.

**Not All that Soulless**

Under the general appearance of the world, there was more magic, more creatures to it than anybody originally thought; sometimes to the mythical creatures themselves. Beyond vampires and 'shape – shifters', there were more creatures of magic. And people of magic.

When dealing with the wild-at-heart beings like the dragon, concealing them from view of mortals and others brought the difficult task of hiding them. But for certain creatures on the move, on the hunt, they're bound to cross paths with these fire-breathing beasts at one point.

And thus, open them up to a whole new world hidden right within their own.

* * *

Black eyes scanned the forest, the vampires walked cautiously, ready to spring at the first sight of prey to quench their bloody thirst.

Then right there, a doe could be seen. Her young fawn at her side as they grazed on the meadow just beyond the grove. Edward Cullen smirked, showing off his….not at all pointed teeth. He looked to his mate whom he hunted with, and Bella nodded. She too saw the doe and her fawn in the meadow and shared the smirk.

They made their move. Everything happened quickly; they chased after the retreating, frightened doe and fawn. The fawn sped ahead, making it into the grove and trees. But the doe met its end as the vampires collided with it….

Lifting his head, Edward wiped his mouth, "It'll do," he mused. Bella nodded, the doe wasn't exactly fully satisfying, but it did the job fine.

Then, a faint roar could be heard. Just pass the meadow. It caught at once the two vampire's attention and they turned towards the forest where slight movements could be seen. The leaves rustled against one another, despite the lack of wind. Something was there.

Bella and Edward approached with caution, Edward in front protectively. "…What is it…?" Bella asked Edward curiously, as though he'd already know the answer.

But before Edward could utter a word, a sudden burst of flames erupted through the trees, causing both vampires to leap back in surprise. _"What was that?!" _breathed the shaken voice of Bella, keeping close to Edward, who looked on with hard eyes.

Emerging through the trees was a scaly creature with blood shot eyes and fire red armor, it's spiked tail swinging about the place. The leftover smoke from its earlier blast escaped through it's nostrils.

"A…A dragon!?" shrieked Bella, her voice was heavy in shock.

"Bella, get behind me!" Edward ordered, even though the constant damsel was already.

Before anything could be done, people came out after the dragon, flicking around their narrow sticks. While at first, it looked utterly ridiculous, Edward and Bella both gazed in awe as power shot from them towards the dragon, which seemed to startle and numb it for the people to regain control.

One then approached the two, which made Edward tense slightly. But he appeared to mean no harm. His hair was red and longish, he wasn't terribly tall. Rather, he was more on the short side and stocky looking. But his arms looked strong and capable and raised his wand with them, ready to erase their memories when Edward hissed like a snake at them, "What's going on?" he demanded.

The wizard paused, but kept his wand steady, "You human?" he said, eying their skin suspiciously. Why the hell was is sparkling?!

Bella bit her lip, keeping back, "W-what?"

"You human? Just give me a yes or now. Not hard, is it?"

"Obviously they're not, Charlie!" a new voice could be heard as someone else ran over. He looked like the said Charlie, red hair and freckles. But he was taller, lankier than the other. He stopped at Charlie's side, "Did you _not _see what they did?"

"Sorry for focusing on the dragon," Charlie said, rolling his eyes, "What did they do?"

"They just killed that bloody deer! With their _teeth!_" he then looked to Edward and Bella, "You guys are vampires! Bloody….I never met one before. .." he said, gapping somewhat at them. Then he paused, "Wait a second…you just…." He gasped, "So _you _killed Bambi's mother!!!"

Charlie gave Ron a puzzled look, Ron shrugged, "What? It's a Muggle story Hermione told me…"

Charlie shook his head, "Nonsense, Ron. Anyway, if they were vampires, they would _burn _in the sun, like now. Do they look like they're burning to you?"

Ron studied them for a sec, "They're glittering…..actually. Do vampires glitter?"

"No," Charlie said curtly.

Edward glared at Charlie, "We do sparkle! Right now, in fact, as you can see!"

"Then you're not vampires," shrugged Charlie, pondering, "You must be a new species!" he exclaimed, now excited, "Ron! We just made history!"

"Wait, wait!"

They turned to Edward who took in a breath, "What are you?" he asked.

"Wizards," Bill nodded to Edward, "Come, come! Will you come with us to see the Minster?"

"To see the Minster?" Bella inquired.

"The Minster of Magic!" Ron explained, as though it were obvious, "Come on! I know Harry and Hermione will want to see you guys! A new species!"

Bella looked uncertainly to Edward, "Should we….?"

Edward crossed his arms, "Might as well….We're off to see the Minster, I guess."

"Wonderful!" Bill beamed, "Let's go!"

* * *

"What….The…Hell…Was…That?" Edward demanded, holding his throbbing head. All he remembered was _Let's go! _And suddenly they were here. In what Bill and Ron called the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Bill, "I forget not everybody is used to apparating."

"What is….?"

But Bill only waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. Anyway, I have to head off and help with that dragon. Ron, Harry, and Hermione will take it from here," he said with a grin before vanishing before their eyes.

Bella blinked, clinging to Edward, as usual, "W-Where did he…?"

"So you're the new species!" Edward and Bella turned to see another man, the same age as Ron, coming up to them with rounded classes, untidy black hair and an unusual lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Behind him was a girl also around the same age with curls of brown hair.

Ron grinned, "Hey Harry, Hermione!" he greeted, "These are the new species, their names are…." He looked to Edward and Bella, "What are your names…?" he whispered.

"Edward, and this is my wife, Bella,"

Ron turned to his two friends, "Edgeworth and Bella!"

"It's_ Edward_!" snapped Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth? Say, I like that game! The Ace Attorney series…." Hermione mused, recalling the Muggle games.

"_Edward!!" _repeated Edgeworth, irritated.

"Oh, sorry about that," Ron said sheepishly, but Edward only grunted.

Hermione looked to Bella, "Are you always clinging to him…?" she asked, blinking.

Bella looked confused, "Why wouldn't I? WE'RE IN LOVE!" She stated.

"O-okay….you're acting like a love-stuck teen who has her first boyfriend though…" Hermione muttered.

"We are in love! Just look at Edward…" Bella said dreamily, "He's a god…and he's perfect…." She swooned.

"And has bloody eyebrows," Ron pointed out, "Look! They're big and fuzzy!"

"Don't insult Edward!" seethed Bella with glaring eyes.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione, "Leave Bella and Bush Brows alone. I know it may be hard to understand their lustful species language, but we must be patient."

"Ah! The new species!" the phrase was said for the umpteenth time by yet another new voice. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, approached them. "You two," he greeted, "It's a pleasure to meet a fine new species! What are your names?"

"They're Edge-"

"Edward and Bella," Edward cut off before Ron could once more mistake his name.

"Ah! A pleasure! Now, do you mind telling me…what _are _you?" the Minster asked.

"Vampires," Bella answered simply.

Shacklebolt frowned, "Vampires? No you're not,"

"We are!" insisted Edward.

"Do you have fangs?" tested the Minister.

"No, but-"

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"We don't-"

"Are you killed by holy water?"

"Of course not-"

"Stake to the heart?"

"Well, no-"

"Enter a house only when invited?"

"No-"

"Affected by garlic?"

"Never-"

"Burn in the sunlight?"

"Actually, we sparkle-"

The Minister stopped, "You….sparkle….?"

Edward paused for a sec, "Yes…"

Shacklebolt bit his lip for a moment, then released it and said to one of his nearby advisers, "Remember that house party we had scheduled? Tell them all we finally found ourselves a new disco ball!" he said, looking to Edward.

The adviser nodded, her quick-notes pen jotting it down.

Shacklebolt smiled then looked back to Edward, "Anyway….Finally, do you drink blood?"

"Yes," confirmed Edward.

Shacklebolt thought for a long moment, then he clapped his hands together, "I got it!" he exclaimed, "I know what you guys are!"

Bella blinked, "…Vampires…?"

Shacklebolt laughed, "Of course not! There are more creatures than one that suck blood! So, since you suck blood, but aren't vampires…." He took another pause, "Humanized Mosquitoes!"

"_What_!?" Edward gapped.

"Perfect!" Harry nodded with a grin, "We should record this,"

But Edward shook his head, "No, no, no! I'm a vampire! A _soulless vampire_!"

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Soulless?" he echoed.

"Yes! I'm a monster! A cold, soulless, blood-sucking monster!" wailed the vampire emo.

"Don't speak so poorly of mosquitoes!" Hermione said, crossing her arms and glaring at Edward.

"Well you can't be _soulless_," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I am! I know I am!" Edward claimed.

Harry thought for a moment, then grinned, "Say, I know how to prove it to ya!"

Edward looked to Harry, "…How…?"

"Quickly!" Harry said to Hermione, "Get the Dementors!"

"Dementors…?" Bella tilted her head.

Hermione had already bolted off, coming back soon later with a floating, black cloaked hooded figure following. It approached Edward and began to remove it's hood.

Edward gazed up at it, "What the hell is it….AHHH!"

Bella gasped, "No! My world! NO!!!" she screamed

Harry looked to Hermione, "Say, he _does _have a soul!"

**_Author's Notes~_**

Well? How was it? Not as well written as my others, but it's a parody. XD Rewrite? Leave it? Like? Dislike? Review please! :)


End file.
